Brother
by FayrieFox
Summary: Ritsuka had all he wanted right there, his feelings on how he was getting it could be dealt with when the sun rose. -Oneshot-


**/o.o\**

**/0.0\**

Title: Brother

Warnings: NOT worksafe, smex, (Just look at the prompt people. -.-;;)

Prompt: Nov. 9th -- Loveless - Seimei/Ritsuka - dubcon - "In the end, his brother was the only thing that mattered"

Summary: Ritsuka had all he wanted right there, his feelings on how he was getting it could be dealt with when the sun rose.

A/N: This one ran off and eloped with another almost story I had cultivating, so sorry if not everything fits quite right. I tried to keep 'Seimei' and 'my brother' separate as a way of showing that Ritsuka can't quite see how 'my gentle, protective, loving brother Seimei,' and 'violent, two-sided Sacrifice Seimei' Soubi and Seven Moons, know are the same.

Read and Review please!!!!

Ritsuka was there, on the bed in this room, head tilted up to the white ceiling, breathing harshly. He couldn't fight him off, could hardly tell him no, tell him to stop; Ritsuka would do anything that his brother asked of him, including this. Keeping his brother close to him, keeping him alive, was all that truly mattered. This was no different than it had always been with his brother, anything he wanted Ritsuka would give him, he loved him too much to tell him no. So, now, on this bed, whether he wanted it or not, all that mattered was he had his brother back and things were going to go back to the way they had been before his brother had 'died?'

He knew it was wrong now, he was in sixth grade he couldn't not, but if he told him to stop he might leave, and what if he never came back? It would be his fault entirely, just as mother said. He needed his brother and his mother needed Seimei. And, as loathe as he was to admit it, so did Soubi, possibly even more than he and mother did. Ritsuka couldn't give Soubi all that he needed, so there he was, held between his brother's legs, as his brother touched him while Soubi watched, waiting to be told that he could join them.

All he could do was tilt his head back down to look Soubi in the eyes, see the reflection of his own feelings of 'I need this but I don't want it. _Can't_ want it.' in the eyes of the Fighter he and his brother shared.

'_No_,' he thought to himself, _'Not anymore.'_ Soubi was his now, Seimei had Nisei. Soubi was_ his_.

He reached out a grasping hand to Soubi as Seimei latched onto his neck and _bit_. He couldn't keep back the moaning whimper at the pain it brought, sending his brain into a swirl of pain and _Soubi_. At the noise Soubi came to the bed quickly and covered Ritsuka's mouth gently with his own.

Seimei's mouth pulling back from Ritsuka's neck brought him back from the pain to what was happening on the bed. After a moment Soubi's mouth pulled back from his, wringing a soft, sad cry from him; it was short lived, though, as Soubi's tongue moved to lick the wound Seimei's teeth had left.

For a few moments his brother did nothing, simply fiddling with Ritsuka's ears or Soubi's hair. Until Seimei suddenly grabbed and pulled Soubi's face to his own and kissed him harshly, cradling his head in a mockery of how a true lover would. When Soubi pulled away from him his lips were bloody from Seimei biting into them but he looked oddly calmed, as if the harshness was something he found comforting, had needed.

Ritsuka pushed himself up, using his brother's knees as leverage, to lick at the wounds on his Fighter's lips. After a moment he felt Seimei's fingers, covered in something almost like lotion, pushing at his rear. He could feel a slight pain at the invasion but Soubi, quickly figuring out why he was making noises of pain, leaned down to lick at his chest, distracting him, one hand curling Ritsuka's tail around his hand. Clutching it as, after a few minutes, fingers were replaced by something larger and harder, less slick, that slammed into him. His brother's gentle hands caressing and holding his hips kept him from jerking away, but it was Soubi's soft lips coming back to his mouth that kept him from screaming out.

Once again, Ritsuka tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, but this time he grabbed for _his _Fighter as Seimei reached again for Soubi's hair and clutched Soubi close to his chest, blocking him as best he could from Seimei, as he allowed his brother to take all he wanted from himself. The one thing Seimei could never have of Ritsuka's was Soubi; just as Seimei claimed Ritsuka was his, Soubi was Ritsuka's. Seimei would never have his Soubi. It was all he would deny his beloved brother.

**/o.o\**

**/0.0\**


End file.
